Deserve to die
by El loopy
Summary: He was beginning to look at people differently... Set after Seymour deals with Mushnik. Oneshot. Seymour x Audrey.


Dark thoughts

It had been all far too easy.

Seymour wandered back home. He'd needed a walk around the block to clear his head, spinning with deals of fame and fortune. His scuffed shoes nudged at litter as he passed, eyes downcast, thoughts far away.

The Dentist had been different; he'd just...not interfered with the natural course of events, it wasn't murder...well...at least...not really. Mushnik though….

" _It's in the plant...you just gotta...knock."_

Easy. Far, far too easy. It messed with his head. He had started to look at people differently. Twoie would be hungry again soon and as long as he kept feeding it…

" _The Rose Ball...Life magazine...Your own gardening show..."_

Some of those deal makers gave him the creeps.

" _Seymour, sweetheart, Baby doll..."_

" _The pleasure is yours..."_

A lot of folks deserve to die.

Easy. A private meeting at the flower shop. "Hey Mr Snip have you seen _inside_ the Audrey II. It is fascinating. Lean in closer..."

A little chomping. A little screaming. A happy plant. A happy bank account...but no...it would be noticed. These people were always noticed, followed, and the deal would fall through...so who?

Seymour lifted his eyes as he passed the dirt streaked buildings. A harried mother passed, gripping the hand of a toddler. His eyes flicked over. She was needed for the child and he drew the line at feeding Twoie children. Wouldn't be more than a mouthful anyhow…

That homeless man might work...no one would notice him, easy to lure in...The man in question raised his eyes at Seymour's stare and offered him a smile.

"Seymour isn't it?" The young florist nodded mutely. "Yes, I've seen you around, making quite the stir. Don't suppose you have any money?"

Seymour shook his head and almost added that he kept it in the plant if he wanted to come and see...but the homeless man was already moving on with a sigh.

"Course you wouldn't bring it out with you. Prob'ly got it tucked away somewhere safe...you all right?"

The minor celebrity's face was pale, his stare somewhat intense, bordering manic.

Seymour shook his head. "No, I mean yes...I gotta go."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hurried off. The chap seemed nice. Not one of those folk that deserved to die, so no luck there.

As he neared the shop he saw the three delinquents hanging about, waiting...for him probably...or tourists...making it so he couldn't get a minute's peace...irritating...annoying...not miss-able. They'd made a nice amount out of his success...maybe they could assist further. He wasn't sure how he could separate them though, they were always together. Maybe the plant could take three at once…

He'd wandered past the trio and through the front door. The plant loomed over the shop, like an exhibitionist.

"Seymour is that you?"

Audrey peered around the door from the back and smiled. She moved towards him. "Where'd ya go?"

Audrey...no one would miss Audrey…

"Seymour, are you all right?" She was frowning now at the look on his face. Standing between him and the Plant. It ruffled its leaves.

Easy. Too easy. No one would miss her...except him…

His thoughts snapped back so hard he felt something like whiplash in his brain. Not Audrey. Never Audrey.

"I'm fine," he said numbly and took her hands in his, using her as an anchor of light, horrified at himself.

"You're trembling," she gasped, "and you're so cold. Seymour, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

He took her in his arms as he said it, shutting his eyes, allowing her warmth to seep into him and bring him back. Slowly he opened his eyes onto Audrey II. He could swear the plant was leering at him. He glared. Damned vegetable. Messing with his head.

"Seymour?"

He gripped her tighter and glared harder at the plant.

"Don't worry Audrey. It's going to be okay. I just got some things I gotta take care of, playing on my mind."

Getting rid of that dangerous man-eater was item number one.


End file.
